Transporter
by Dream Run
Summary: Todo el mundo cree que Akari es una chica dulce e inocente, ¿pero qué pasaría si resulta que ella es más que eso?
1. Chapter 1

**I.**

-¿Si...? -contestó una chica medio dormida después de que su teléfono móvil hubiera estado sonando por un buen rato.

Varios segundos pasaron hasta que una voz al otro lado del aparato decidió hablar, durante esos segundos la chica estuvo a punto de volver a caer dormida.

 _-Necesito una transportista_ -fue lo único que dijo la otra persona.

El sueño abandonó inmediatamente el cuerpo de la chica, se sentó al borde de la cama y su expresión cambió totalmente: ahora estaba seria.

-Lo escucho -respondió la chica mientras miraba la pared.

...

Una hermosa hermosa mañana había pasado, las vacaciones de verano estaban a la vuelta de la esquina con lo cual los ánimos de los estudiantes de Japón estaban al máximo. Las chicas de la escuela secundaria Nanamori no eran la excepción, muchas de ellas ya habían planeado lo que harían durante el tiempo que tuvieran libres, algunas no lo habían planificado tanto. Había un grupo de amigas que estaban igual de emocionadas: las integrantes del Club de Entretenimiento. Su líder, Toshino Kyoko, estaba delirando con todas las cosas que iba a ser capaz de hacer durante las vacaciones, a los diferentes eventos a los que asistiría y demás. Sus amigas, se limitaban a escuchar solamente, compadeciéndose las unas a las otras por todas las actividades agotadoras que iban a tener que realizar por capricho de su líder.

Las cuatro amigas iban de camino a la secundaria mientras hablaban animadamente, o más bien, mientras Kyoko iba hablando y las demás escuchaban. Llegaron a las puertas de la secundaria y procedieron a entrar. Fueron hasta donde las taquillas estaban y procedieron a cambiarse los zapatos. Un trozo de sobre cayó de una de las taquillas al ser abierta, la chica se sorprendió al ver esto y lo recogió lo más rápido que pudo esperanzada en que ninguna de sus amigas hubiera visto nada.

-¿Una carta...? -murmuró para sí misma.

-¿Akari-chan? ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó una de sus amigas al ver que la pelirroja no se movía.

-N-No es nada Chinatsu-chan-contestó Akari-. Será mejor que nos vayamos o se nos hará tarde.

La pelirroja de algún modo pudo ocultar el evento anterior.

Las clases siguieron su curso normal. Y de esta forma la jornada escolar acabó y todas las estudiantes se dispusieron a irse a sus respectivos clúbes. Akari y Chinatsu iban caminando a través de los pasillos mientras iban hablando, o más bien la pelirosa iba delirando acerca de su amada senpai mientras Akari escuchaba atentamente. Mientras iban caminando una masa se avalanzó a toda velocidad sobre la pelirosa haciendo que esta casi perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Chinatsu-chaaaan! -exclamó Kyoko mientras abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de la pelirosa.

-¡S-Senpai! ¡Por favor deje de abrazarme! -contestó Chinatsu molesta.

El fuerte agarre de Kyoko cesó de golpe al sentir como una mano impactaba a toda velocidad en su cabeza y como consecuencia una masa empezaba a hacerse presente en su cabeza.

-Déjala en paz -dijo Yui en su usual tono de voz.

-¡Qué mala eres Yui! Yo sólo le estaba dando mi amor a China-chan dijo Kyoko mientras se acariciaba la zona del golpe.

-Yo no quiero su amor-contestó de manera fría la pelirosa-, y por favor deje de llamarse así, es vergonzoso.

-Parece que todas estáis muy animadas hoy -comentó Akari con una sonrisa.

Todas las demás se giraron al escuchar aquella voz, todas ellas tenían miradas de evidente confusión.

-¿Estabas aquí? -preguntó Kyoko con evidente confusión.

-¡Qué mala eres! ¡He estado aquí todo el tiempo! -exclamó Akari enfadada mientras hacía un mohín.

-Perdón, perdón-contestó la rubia mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cuello-, como no tienes presencia alguna me olvido de ti.

-Qué mala eres Kyoko-chan... -contestó Akari triste.

Después de eso las chicas se dirigieron hacia el club.

Akari siempre había sido una chica con poca presencia, por no decir nula. Pero a través de los años se había ido acostumbrando a aquello, aunque seguía doliendo que la gente se olvidase de ti tan a menudo. Pero desde hace unos dos años hacia aquí la situación cambió.

Un día, la pequeña Akari había tenido un accidente en la escuela, y gran parte de su ropa se había empapado. Lo peor era que su ropa estaba en el gimnasio, al otro lado de la escuela pero no se atrevía a ir a por ella, ya que su ropa de deporte se trasparentaba, además, no estaba con nadie que la puediera ayudar, se encontraba sola en ese momento. Tal vez fuera por la emoción del momento o por algún otro factor externo pero a la pelirroja no se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de esperar a que su ropa se secase. Así que hizo lo que menos quería hacer: ir a por su ropa en el gimnasio.

Para su sorpresa nadie le prestaba atención, a pesar de lo mojada que estaba su ropa y que muchas partes podían verse con falicidad. La pelirroja se sorprendió ante esto pero no sabía cuál era la razón de esto. Hasta que a lo lejos vio que dos de sus compañeras de clases se acercaban hablando entre ellas, Akari entró en pánico, miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no había nigún sitio para esconderse. La pelirroja cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo mientras se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez '' _¡Que no me vean! ¡Que no me vean!''_ , aquello era una pérdida de tiempo, era obvio que aquellas dos chicas la verían y que luego se reirían de ella y después sería la escuela entera la que lo haría.

Pequeñas lágrimas se empezaron a formar en las órbitas de sus ojos mientras esperaba el inevitable final, pero para su sorpresa nada pasó. Akari abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba sola, giró su cabeza a toda velocidad y vio que las dos chicas habían pasado de largo y que seguían hablando entre ellas como si nada hubiera pasado. La sorpresa de Akari era enorme, abrió sus dos manos y las observó fijamente durante unos segundos, sin creer aún lo que había pasado.

-I-Increíble... -se dijo a sí misma.

Desde ese día Akari se dijo a sí misma que le sacaría todo el provecho posible a su falta de presencia.

El tiempo pasó como siempre lo ha hecho y hará hasta el fin de la existencia misma. Akari, como se había prometido antes, hizo todo lo posible para que su falta de presencia fuera una ventaja en los momentos que ella quería. Así los meses siguieron su curso natural y cuando se dio cuenta Akari podía desaparecer completamente de un lugar y volver a aparecer cuando esta lo creyera conveniente. Sí, la vida al fin le sonreía a la pequeña pelirroja, pero no todo dura para siempre, esto fue algo que Akari comprobó por sí misma.

Un día, Akari se encontraba en una cafeteria del centro que había descubierto recientemente, se había pedido varias cosas para ella ya que los dulces que servían allí tenían muy buena pinta. Después de un festín de dulces Akari sacó su cartera para pagar por lo que había comido, tocó su bolsillo y lo que sintió la dejó sin aliento: su cartera no estaba. Buscó y rebuscó por todos los rincones de su cuerpo y no encontró nada. Akari se encontraba en un apuro, no tenía cómo pagar por aquello y no sabía cómo reaccionarían los dueños cuanto se dieran cuenta de que ella no tenía cómo pagar... Cuando se dieran cuenta...

La pelirroja recordó de repente su extraña habilidad, miró la mesa de madera durante unos minutos mientras se decidía si la usaría o no. Hasta ese momento Akari había hecho uso de su falta de presencia pero nunca lo había hecho para algo como aquello. Tragó saliva después de meditarlo bien durante unos minutos, decidió que volvería después y pagaría por aquello. Akari se concentró durante unos minutos en borrar su presencia, después de aquello se dio cuenta que las camareras pasaban de largo cuando se acercaban a su mesa, la pelirroja soltó un suspiro y se levantó de la mesa. Dejó todo en su sitio y empezó a caminar. Mientas caminaba a tavés del local se sentía como si estuviera en una jaula llena de animales salvajes y que al mas mínimo ruido estas se despertarían y la atacarían. Pero nada de eso pasó, Akari llegó a la entrada del local y procedió a salir. Ya podía escuchar el ruido de la calle y el aire le daba en el rostro de manera delicada, soltó un suspiro de alivio y se dispuso a marcharse hasta que sintió que algo se aferraba a su muñeca.

Akari sintió cómo el mundo se le venía encima, empezó a sudar y sus brazos y piernas temblaban notablemente. Se giró para encarar al dueño pero para su sorpresa no era el dueño quien la había detenido, no, se trataba de un hombre joven que vestía traje y que estaba sonriendo.

-Es muy interesante eso que has hecho antes -dijo el hombre, en su voz se podía notar que aquello lo divertía.

Akari se sorprendió, ¿aquel hombre se había dado cuenta?

-¿H-Ha visto a Akari...? -dijo casi susurrando.

-Así es, aunque por poco te pierdo. Cuando te vi por primera vi que estabas concentrada en algún punto. Al principio no entendía por qué hacías esto, pero luego te perdí de vista durante unos segundos y cuando volví a ubicarte estabas a punto de salir de la cafeteria.

-I-Increíble... -fue lo único que Akari fue capaz de decir.

-Así que-dijo el hombre-. ¿Qué tal si hablamos un poco? Te invitaré a un helado y todo -dijo con una sonrisa.

Akari supo en ese momento que no tenía escapatoria.

Así había empezado todo, aquel hombre, después de pulir la falta de presencia de la pelirroja la había hecho casi un fantasma. A partir de ese momento la pelirroja tenía una especia de servicio de ''repartición'', por así decirlo. Se trataba básicamente de coger los paquetes de personas con mucho dinero y poco tiempo y llevarlos hasta lugares donde la mayoría de gente no podía acceder. Al principio Akari había empezado con cosas sencillas: cartas y mensajes de voz pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba se había vuelto la mejor en eso y ya tenía clientes muy selectos. De alguna manera se las había ingeniado para que sus amigas no sospecharan, en gran parte se debía a que ellas se olvidaban a menudo de ella a pesar de que Akari no lo intentara, cosa que la deprimía.

Esa misma mañana había recibido una llamada que la despertó, era otro trabajo. Akari se reunía con los clientes en personas muy pocas veces la verdad, esto se debía a que no era realmente necesario hacerlo, siempre había un intermediario para explicarle a Akari en qué consistía el trabajo. El trabajo de esta vez parecía sencillo: llevarle a una persona externa, _persona B,_ un paquete de la _persona A,_ nada del otro mundo. Pero había algo que llamaba la atención de la pelirroja, la cantidad de dinero que le estaban ofreciendo esta vez era inusualmente alta, si la comparamos al trabajo en cuestión.

Cuando la pelirroja reaccionó se dio cuenta de que ya estaba frente a su casa, giró su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que sus amigas seguían hablando entre ellas y no se habían despedido de ella, la habían olvidado otra vez. Una ligera tristeza se hizo presente en Akari, pero decidió no prestarle atención, tenía cosas más importantes en mente.

Entró en casa y saludó a su hermana mayor, quien era la única que estaba allí en ese momento. Después de eso subió a su habitación. Una vez allí se cambió de ropa y se preparó para la noche. Cuando estaba en su cama recordó que esta misma mañana un sobre había caído de su taquilla. Akari se levantó y fue hasta donde su mochila estaba, buscó la carta y cuando la encontró se puso a leerla.

-No puede ser... -murmuró Akari para sí misma.

Aquella era una carta de amor, decía que quería encontrarse con la pelirroja el lunes. Akari no se lo creía, alguien le había escrito una carta de amor, alguien la había notado... Sintió una calidez enorme en su pecho, una pequeña lágrima se formó en su ojo. Llevó la hoja hasta su pecho y soltó un suspiro. Sí, definitivamente iría a ver de quien se trataba, de si era alguien que conocía o no. Su hermana la llamó anunciándole que la cena estaba lista. Se levantó de su sitio y fue a reunirse con su hermana, decidió que se relajaría aquella noche.

...

Era domingo. Un domingo muy bonito en realidad, el cielo estaba sumamente despejado y una hermosa paz reinaba por todas partes. Akari se sentía de maravilla. Vio la hora en su despertador, eran las nueve de la mañana. Diez minutos después de haberse despertado su teléfono empezó a vibrar, era un mensaje de texto. Akari cogió el aparato y se dispuso a abrir el mensaje: era el lugar de encuentro, un lugar que Akari conocía muy bien.

Allí se encontraba, en aquella cafeteria donde todo había empezado. Cada vez que iba a aquel lugar su humor cambiaba drásticamente poniéndola de muy mal humor. Decidió no darle mas vueltas y procedió a entrar. No le tomó mucho ubicar a las personas en cuestión. Se trababa de un hombre de unos cincuenta años acompañado por otro que seguramente no pasaría los teinta. Akari sotó un suspiro y caminó hasta donde ellos estaban.

Se sentó frente a ellos y ordenó una taza de té. Después empezó a mirar fijamente a los dos hombres frente a ella.

-¿Y bien...? preguntó Akari.

El hombre más joven se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-Hemos oído que usted puede entregar cualquier paquete a cualquier persona.

-Así es -dijo Akari, segundos después una camarera llegó y le dio el té a la pelirroja.

-La cosa es que queremos contratarla.

-¿Quieren mis servicios? -preguntó mientras le daba un sorbo al té.

-Así es-dijo y sacó de debajo de la mesa un maletín de coor gris y lo puso sobre la mesa-. Queremos que lleve esto a un lugar indicado.

-Ya veo... ¿Y por qué yo? Seguro que tienen a más personas que puedan hacerlo mejor que yo.

-Puede que tengas razón-dijo esta vez el hombre mayor-, pero nuestros competidores no saben acerca de ti, lo cual es una gran ventaja, además, tenemos muy buenas referencias acerca de ti.

-¿Sakamoto-san? -preguntó Akari mientras se acababa el té.

-No sólo de él, de muchas más personas. Por lo que me puse en contacto con usted y aquí estamos.

-Entiendo... ¿Y adónde tengo que llevar el paquete?

-Aquí -dijo el hombre menor mientras le pasaba una servilleta donde estaba apuntada la dirección.

-Esto está a las afueras de la ciudad... -dijo Akari mientras leía la dirección.

-¿Supone esto algún inconveniente? -preguntó el hombre mas joven.

-No... Ninguno. No se preocupe, el trabajo estará hecho para esta tarde.

-Estupendo... De acuerdo, conforme al precio, esta es la cantidad que estoy dispuesto a pagarle -dijo y le pasó otra servilleta.

Akari agarró la servilleta y procedió a leerla, la cantidad escrita la sorprendió mucho, pero no dejó que eso se notara.

-Es una buena cantidad, creo que hemos llegado a un acuerdo, pero sabe que cobro por adelantado, ¿verdad?

-Así es-dijo y le hizo una seña al hombre más joven, este sacó otro maletín igual al de antes y lo puso sobre la mesa-. Esta es mi oferta -dijo y el hombre abrió el maletín.

Akari vio fijamente durante unos segundos los cientos y cientos de billetes apilados uno encima de otro. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

-Bueno, supongo que tenemos un trato, ¿no? -dijo con una sonrisa infantil.

-Así es -dijo y le tendió la mano a la pelirroja, esta se la estrechó.

Akari cogió ambos maletines, no tenía modo de ocultarlos por lo que decidió irse a casa en taxi.

Una vez allí se aseguró de estar completamente sola, subió hasta su habitación y escondió el maletín. Cogió el otro, el que contenía el objeto en cuestión. Era mucho mas pequeño que el otro por lo que cabría perfectamente en alguna de sus mochilas. A continuación se cambió de ropa, se puso ropa deportiva y unas zapatillas para correr. Agarró su teléfono móvil y cualquier otra cosa que creyera necesaria y salió de su casa.

Llegó hasta la estación de autobuses más cercana y esperó hasta que alguno apareciera. Después de diez minutos de estar esperando vio a lo lejos un autobús. Este se detuvo en la parada y la pelirroja procedió a subirse. Para su sorpresa el autobús estaba vacío, pagó el ticket y buscó un asiento lo más cercano a la salida posible. Apoyó su cabeza en el cristal mientras veía todo lo que le había pasado en su vida.

-''Me pregunto cómo reaccionarían las demás o mi hermana al enterarse...'' -pensó y soltó una risita.

La idea era llegar hasta el centro comercial de la ciudad, luego atravesaría el recinto e iría hasta la estación de metro, que estaba a menos de cinco minutos a pie. Luego desde allí caminaría hasta el lugar de encuentro. Podría ser mucho más fácil coger un taxi como hizo antes e ir directamente al punto de encuentro, sí, podría ser más fácil, pero la pelirroja no confiaba en los taxis, antes había cogido uno porque creía que no tenía más opción, pero ahora no era así, quería evitar los taxis todo lo posible.

Después de quince minutos de trayecto Akari pudo ver a lo lejos el centro comercial, cosa que la alivió. Se levantó de su sitio y apretó el botón que le indicaba al conductor que quería bajarse. Caminó hasta la salida y esperó.

Lo que pasó a continuación no se lo esperó.

Sintió cómo perdía el equilibrio, al principio pensó que era solo ella pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era así, vio cómo todo el autobús estaba girando hacia la derecha. El vehículo dio una vuelta de campana y luego aterrizó sobre su techo, aterrorizando a todas las personas que estaban alrededor. Akari miró alrededor y se dio cuenta de que no disponía de mucho tiempo, con una patada rompió el cristal de emergencia y se arrastró hacia afuera. Una vez fuera se revisó a sí misma y se dio cuenta de que sólo tenía unas cortadas, se tocó la parte de atrás y respiró aliviada cuando sintió la mochila en su espalda.

Cayó al suelo.

Algo había impactado contra su oreja, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, todo le daba vueltas. Abrió uno de sus ojos y vio que un hombre le estaba golpeando repetidas veces. A continuación el hombre agarró a Akari por el cuello y empezó a estrangularla. Akari desvió la mirada y vio que más hombres se acercaban. Mal asunto. La pelirroja reccionó y con una patada en el entrepierna del hombre logró liberarse del agarre. Empezó a toser y antes de que el hombre se recuperara empezó a golpearle en la cara, cuando se aseguró que no se volvería a levantar se marchó hacia el centro comercial. Otros tres homres llegaron y ayudaron al otro a levantarse. Miraron alrededor y entre la cantidad de gente que se había acumulado para ver mejor vieron la entrada del centro comercial. El hombre que parecía ser el lider le hizo una seña a los otros diciéndoles que le siguieran.

-Vamos-dijo-, esa niña no puede llegar muy lejos -dijo mientras caminaba al centro comercial, los otros tres hombres le seguían de cerca.

Aquel trabajo iba a ser mas difícil de lo que Akari creía.


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

Ayano y Chitose paseaban tranquilamente por el centro comercial. La primera había invitado a Chitose ya que quería que la ayudara a comprarle algo para dárselo de cumpleaños a Kyoko, obviamente Chitose no se había negado, no iba a perder una oportunidad como aquella por lo que aceptó inmediatamente la invitación. Chitose resultó ser una buena consejera y gracias a ella Ayano fue capaz de encontrar el regalo perfecto para Kyoko: una figura de edición limitada de Mirakurun. Ayano aún recordaba esa vez en la que tuvo que disfrazarse de uno de los personajes de aquella serie que a la rubia tanto gustaba.

Después de haber conseguido el regalo ambas habían decidido pasar el resto del día juntas ya que hacía un tiempo en el que no salían de aquella manera. El plan era simple: ir a ver una película y después improvisarían. Se encontraban caminando hacia el cine, Chitose observó cómo de feliz su amiga estaba al haber conseguido el regalo perfecto para la persona que le gustaba.

-Seguro que a Toshino-san le encantará el regalo -comentó Chitose risueña.

-¿T-Tú crees...? -dijo casi susurrando.

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó alegre-. Después de todo ella... -dejó de hablar de repente, sorprendiendo a Ayano, quien la estaba escuchando atentamente.

-¿Sucede algo Chitose? -preguntó confundida.

-Mira-dijo mientras señalaba un punto con su dedo-. Es Akaza-san.

-Es verdad-respondió Ayano-. ¿Deberíamos ir a saludarla?

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? -dijo y ambas empezaron a caminar hacia la pelirroja.

Pero su recorrido se paró de repente al ver cómo un hombre con un traje negro se avalanzaba encima de ella. La expresión de ambas era de puro terror.

...

Akari había logrado escapar por muy poco de aquellos hombres y se había metido en el centro comercial con la intención de recortar el camino hacia la estación de metro. Pero para su mala suerte el golpe que el hombre le había dado momentos antes en la oreja aún le hacía efecto por lo que su velocidad había disminuido considerablemente. Llegó hasta una especie de parque dentro del centro comercial en el que había una enorme fuente en el centro. El lugar estaba a reventar, había cientos y cientos de personas: familias, novios, amigas y demás. Así era mejor, así Akari podría perderse entre la multitud usando su habilidad una vez que el mareo del golpe se le hubiera pasado. Así terminaría el trabajo lo más rápido posible.

Pero...

De repente Akari sintió un peso extra en su cuerpo y perdió el equilibrio. Pero no cayó al suelo, no, algo la aguantó antes de caer, logró girar su rostro durante un segundo y vio que se trataba de uno de los hombres que la habían estado siguiendo. '' _¿Cómo me han alcanzado tan rápido?''_ fue lo primero que la pelirroja pensó. Pero no pudo pensar mucho más ya que el hombre que la tenía agarrada la condujo hacia la fuente y sumergió su cabeza en el agua con la intención de ahogarla.

Akari entró en pánico.

Sentía como cada vez más se iba quedando sin fuerzas, todo se iba oscureciendo y el aire empezaba a escasear. El hombre sacó la cabeza de la pelirroja del agua y la miró directo a los ojos.

-No es nada personal niña-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa-, sólo hago mi trabajo -dijo y volvió a sumergir la cabeza de la pelirroja.

Akari tenía que pensar rápido, si esto seguía así iba a morir en medio del centro comercial. La razón por la que nadie se había acercado a ayudar a la pelirroja era el miedo, nadie se atrevía a acercarse a unos hombres con ese aspecto y poner en riesgo a las demás personas y a sí mismos. Así es, así somos los seres humanos. Akari estaba cada vez más débil, pero a pesar de eso se le ocurrió una idea. Abrió su boca y tragó toda el agua que fue posible, después enterró sus uñas en el antebrazo del hombre haciendo que el sujeto soltase una exclamación de dolor. Aquello lo enfadó, sacó la cabeza de la pelirroja del agua con la intención de darle un buen golpe. Pero en el mismo momento en que sacó la cabeza de Akari la pelirroja le escupió toda el agua que había acumulado en su boca, el hombre soltó una exclamación de asco y durante un segundo disminuyó el agarre de Akari, segundo que fue mas que suficiente.

Akari estrelló su pequeño puño en el ojo derecho del hombre haciendo que este soltase un grito de dolor, el hombre retrocedió unos pasos dejando libre a la pelirroja. Akari se reincorporó como pudo, no tenía tiempo que perder. No dejó que el hombre se recompusiera, a continuación empezó a darle mas golpes en la cara del hombre. Desvió la mirada y se dio cuenta de que otro de los hombres estaba sacando algo de su chaqueta, _mal asunto,_ pensó Akari. Decidió arriesgarse. Se quitó su mochila y se la lanzó al otro hombre, quien interrumpió la primera acción para agarrar la mochila, cuando la agarró Akari corrió a toda velocidad hacia el otro hombre y saltó impactando sus dos pies contra su vientre, el hombre salió disparado hacia una columna donde se golpeó la cabeza y le dejó inconsciente. Akari desvió la mirada y vio que el primer hombre se estaba reincorporando. La pelirroja metió la mano en la chaqueta del hombre y cogió lo que este quería: una pistola. Obviamente la pelirroja no tenía ni la mas mínima idea de cómo usar aquel aparato pero eso no era necesario. Corrió hacia el primer hombre y estrelló la pistola contra su frente dejándolo inconsciente a él también. Todos los presentes, incluyendo a Ayano y Chitose, no se podían creer lo que habían visto: una pequeña chica había vencido en una pelea a dos hombres. Pero no era el momento de celebraciones.

Akari miró hacia atrás y pudo percatarse de que otras tres figuras venían hacia ella. Si los enfrentaba ahora no podría ganar. La pelirroja miró alrededor en busca de algo de que pudiera ayudarle. Miró la pistola en su mano. No sabía qué tenía que hacer para dispararla. Akari apuntó hacia el suelo y apretó el gatillo pero el arma no se disparó haciendo que el nerviosismo se apoderara del cuerpo de la pelirroja. Empezó a revisar minuciosamente el arma en busca del causante de su mal funcionamiento. Después de unos segundos de intensa búsqueda se percató de una pequeña palanca que estaba hacia arriba, Akari no sabía qué era aquello pero no tenía tiempo, tenía que intentar cualquier cosa. Bajó la pequeña palanca y levantó el arma.

-¡A-Alto! -gritó llena de nerviosismo, levantó el arma hacia el techo y apretó el gatillo.

El disparo casi la tira al suelo, la explosión fue tan fuerte que se dejó oír por todo el lugar. Pero aquello fue suficiente, el pánico se apoderó de todo el lugar y un mar de gente se avalanzó hacia la salida para huir de los disparos. Esto era lo que la pelirroja quería, tiró el arma en la fuente y se dirigió hacia la otra salida del centro comercial, perdiéndose entre un mar de gente.

Ayano y Chitose no habían hecho como las demás personas, simplemente se quedaron ahí de pie con la vista fija en el lugar donde hasta hace solo unos momentos Akari había estado. Sus miradas reflejaban una incredulidad enorme. No salieron del centro comercial hasta pasados unos minutos.

...

Akari se había librado por poco de aquello, si no hubiera sido porque estaba en un lugar público quién sabe lo que le habría pasado. Su cabello seguía mojado al igual que gran parte de su camiseta. Se encontraba ahora en la otra salida del centro comercial. El revuelo que ella había causado se había expandido como la pólvora y ahora unos agentes de policía estaban corriendo hacia la entrada. La pelirroja se concentró todo lo que pudo, aún sentía un intenso pitido en su oído probablemente debido al disparo de antes. Akari se tensó como una cuerda de guitarra cuando los dos agentes pasaron a su lado pero soltó un largo suspiro de alivio cuando siguieron derecho y la dejaron a ella detrás.

Miró alrededor y divisó a lo lejos la estación de metro, sintió una gran alegría dentro de su pecho, apresuró su paso hasta las puertas de la estación. Una vez dentro del tren su teléfono empezó a sonar, cosa que la extrañó, no esperaba ninguna llamada. Decidió contestar.

-¿Akari? -dijo la voz de un hombre.

-¿Sakamoto-san? ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó aún más confundida que antes.

\- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Sólo quería saber cómo te iba con el encargo, sólo eso.

-Oh-respondió Akari-. B-Bueno... Hubo un problema antes, pero ya lo he arreglado.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Unos hombres me atacaron... Seguro que querían quitarme el paquete.

-Ya veo...-respondió la otra voz sin mucho ánimo-. Pero es bueno que estés bien. Dime, ¿dónde estás?

-Estoy en el tren. Voy ahora hacia el punto de encuentro.

-De acuerdo Akari-chan. Debo irme, tengo otros asuntos que atender. Nos vemos -dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Akari se quedó mirando el teléfono en su mano sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Aquello se había vuelto muy difícil, nunca le había pasado aquello. Todos sus encargos siempre eran realizados en la máxima discreción y ahora había sucedido eso. El paquete que estaba llevando debe ser muy valioso para que aquellos hombres pusieran tanto empeño en quitárselo. Akari se guardó el teléfono móvil y a continuación agarró la mochila frente a su rostro, abrió la cremallera sólo un poco y miro el interior de la mochila. Allí estaba, aquel pequeño maletín de color negro. Soltó un suspiro, aquello no iba a ser tan fácil como ella creía. Miró al frente y se dio cuenta de que el tren se estaba deteniendo. Se levantó de su sitio y caminó hasta la puerta. Veía la estación pasar rápidamente frente a sus ojos mientras el tren iba reduciendo la velocidad a medida que avanzaba. Las puertas se abrieron y Akari salió del tren.

Una vez fuera de la estación la pelirroja necesitó un par de segundos para intentar ubicarse. Una vez hecho empezó a caminar. De repente sintió una vibración en su bolsillo, sacó su teléfono y vio en la pantalla que se trataba de Chinatsu. Durante un momento consideró seriamente el no contestarle, ya que estaba en un trabajo, pero desistió rápidamente, eso no sería educado después de todo. Abrió su teléfono y presionó el botón para contestar. Inmediatamente fue recibida por unos gritos.

-¡Akari-chan! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Estás bien?! -gritó la pelirosa al otro lado de la línea.

-¿C-Chinatsu-chan...? -preguntó cuando su amiga dejó de hablar.

-Sugiura-senpai llamó a Toshino-senpai y le dijo que te vio peleando con unos hombres en el centro comercial -dijo casi gritando.

 _''¡¿Estaba allí?!''_

-¿E-En serio...? C-Creo que se ha equivocado -trató de mentir la pelirroja.

-Akari-can-dijo Chinatsu con tono triste-. Eres muy mala para mentir y lo sabes. ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? ¿Es que no confías en mí?

-¡N-No es eso!-respondió Akari sintiéndose culpable-. Es sólo que bueno... No te lo puedo decir... -dijo casi susurrando.

-Ya veo...-respondió Chinatsu-. Si eso es lo que quieres está bien. Adiós, Akari-chan -dijo y colgó el teléfono.

-¡Chinatsu-chan espera! -exclamó Akari. Comenzó a buscar en su lista de contactos el nombre de su amiga con la intención de llamarla y decirle todo. No soportaba que su amiga estuviera triste por su culpa.

Akari llegó hasta el nombre de Chinatsu pero cuando estuvo a punto de marcar el número de su amiga sintió que algo la empujaba hacia adelante. La pelirroja no tuvo tiempo siquiera de reaccionar. Salió disparada hacia el suelo y aterrizó sobre su hombre izquierdo. Se giró sobre sí misma para quedar boca arriba. Contempló el cielo en su máximo esplendor. No sentía su cuerpo, miró a ambos lados y comprobó que sus brazos seguían allí. Miró hacia abajo y también vio a sus piernas.

- _Ano koro mitai ni tte modoritai wake janai no_

 _nakushitekita sora wo sagashiteru_

 _Wakattekuremasu you ni gisei ni natta you na_

 _kanashii kao wa yamete yo... -_ empezó a tararear Akari mientras seguía mirando hacia el cielo.

Sintió que algo la sujetaba a ambos lados, giró su cabezay pudo distinguir dos figuras borrosas que la levantaban del suelo. Las dos figuras arrastraron el cuerpo inmóvil de la chica y la llevaron hasta la furgoneta que la había atropellado momentos antes. Akari no hubiera podido resistirse ni aunque hubiera querido. La metieron dentro del vehículo y procedieron a arrancar dejando tras de sí la única prueba de que Akaza Akari había estado allí:

 _Su teléfono móvil._


	3. Chapter 3

**III.**

Chinatsu se encontraba con su querida Yui-senpai y con Toshino Kyoko. La rubia le había comunicado a la pelirosa todo lo que Ayano le había dicho. Las tres amigas habían acordado reunirse con Ayano y Chitose para hablar sobre lo que había sucedido momentos antes.

Se encontraron en la entrada de Nanamori, todas ellas tenían caras de preocupación. Ayano había guardado el regalo que había comprado para la rubia y lo había olvidado en su bolso en el momento en que todo aquello pasó. Ninguna de ellas se atrevía a decir nada, había una pesada atmósfera sobre ellas. En silencio empezaron a caminar hacia el club de las chicas. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa mientras que todas miraban hacia el suelo sin atreverse aún a decir nada.

-Creo que...-dijo al fin Ayano en un hilo de voz-, debería llamar a Furutani-san y a Ōmuro-san, les diré que vengan aquí -dijo y se levantó mientras buscaba el número de Himawari en su teléfono.

-Debería volver a llamar a Akari-chan-dijo Chinatsu-. La última vez no la dejé explicarse bien y seguro que ahora se siente mal-dijo y buscó en su teléfono el número de su amiga. El teléfono empezó a llamar-. ¿Akari-ch...?-su voz se cortó a mitad de la frase-. ¿Quién eres?-dijo casi gritando haciendo que todas alrededor se girasen-. ¿Cómo conseguiste este teléfono?... ¿Lo encontraste tirado en el suelo...? ... Y-Ya veo...- dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Una vez terminada la llamada desvió su mirada y la clavó en sus muslos. Apretó el agarre de sus puños haciendo que su falda se arrugase un poco. Entrecerró los ojos ya que unas diminutas lágrimas amenazaban escaparse. Levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que todas las demás chicas estaban esperando a que dijera algo.

-Esto es malo... -fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

...

Akari tenía frío. Mucho frío. Algo raro ya que el verano estaba a punto de empezar y las temperaturas solían ser altas. El frío extremo que sentía hasta en sus huesos la obligó a abrir los ojos. No recordaba muy bien qué era lo que había pasado, lo último que recordaba era que estaba hablando por teléfono y ya. Intentó moverse pero todo su cuerpo le dolía demasiado, incluso el más pequeño movimiento. De repente se dio cuenta de que la razón por la cual no podía moverse no era porque su cuerpo le doliera, sino que estaba atada a una silla, o al menos sus manos. Akari recordó de golpe todo lo que había pasado y el porqué se encontraba allí. Miró alrededor y comprobó que estaba sola. El miedo empezó a hacerse presente en su cuerpo, intentó como pudo zafarse de los agarres pero no pudo. Entonces notó que lo que la retenía eran unas esposas por lo que necesitaría la llave.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose retumbó por toda la habitación, cosa que puso a la pelirroja alerta. Tres figuras vestidas con trajes de color negro entraron. El que parecía ser el líder llevaba en su mano derecha la mochila de Akari. Metió la mano en la mochila y sacó de ahí el pequeño maletín donde estaba protegido el paquete que Akari debía entregar.

-Probablemente habías pensado que nos habías ganado, ¿verdad?-dijo el líder de aquellos hombres-. Pero parece que nos has subestimado. Ahora mírate, estás ahí a punto de morir mientras que nosotros tenemos el paquete.

-Buena suerte-dijo Akari tratando de esconder su miedo y parecer desafiante-. Tiene un cerrojo que funciona con una contraseña que sólo yo sé.

-Supongo que no nos la dirás, ¿verdad?-la pelirroja hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza. El líder le hizo una seña al sujeto que estaba a su derecha, este entendió y le dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pelirroja-. Es una pena, podrías haber trabajado para nosotros. Te habríamos pagado muy bien pequeña. Encargaos de ella -dijo y saló de la habitación.

-Cometes un error-dijo Akari mientras se recuperaba del golpe-. Si abres el maletín sin la contraseña lo que está dentro se perderá -durante unos segundos a la pelirroja le pareció ver duda en el líder, pero aquello duró poco.

-Me arriesgaré -dijo y salió de la habitación.

Akari estuvo a punto de decirle algo más pero fue interrumpida por uno de los sujetos.

-De acuerdo niña. Es hora de que te devuelva lo que me hiciste en el centro comercial -dijo con una espeluznante sonrisa que estremeció a la pelirroja.

...

Matsumoto Rise se encontraba de camino hacia Nanamori, hacía solo un rato que Ayano la había llamado y comunicado todo lo que había sucedido. Esto la alarmó ya que se trataba de Akari, una persona a la que apreciaba mucho. Había llamado a su maestra y amiga Nishigaki Nana para que la llevara a Nanamori, esta por su parte no se había negado ya que también quería saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. La profesora notó que Rise estaba inquieta en su asiento, no dejaba de revolverse en el asiento y no dejaba sus manos quietas.

-Tranquila-dijo al fin Nana-. Seguro que está bien.

Rise sonrió ante el intento de su maestra por ayudarla y decidió creer en sus palabras.

...

 _¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho!_ era lo que se repetía en la mente de la pelirroja cada vez que alguno de aquellos hombres le pegaba en la cara o en alguna otra parte de su cuerpo. Las lágrimas había empezado a salir desde el segundo golpe y no se habían detenido hasta ahora. Un fino hilo de sangre salía por la boca de Akari y le costaba respirar, tenía toda la cara magullada pero nada que realmente saltara a la vista, desde luego aquello sujetos sabían cómo golpear.

-Eres muy dura niña-dijo uno de los sujetos-. Pensé que te ibas a desmayar o algo pero aquí sigues.

De repente el otro sujeto dijo algo que dejó a Akari petrificada en su sitio.

-Desde luego Sakamoto tiene buen ojo para sus empleados -dijo con tono divertido.

-Cuando dijo que había encontrado a una persona igual a un ninja no me lo creí, pero ahora que la he visto puedo creerlo completamente -dijo y ambos empezaron a reír.

 _¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!_ Aquello no podía ser. Era algo que se decía una y otra vez la pelirroja para convencerse pero era inútil. Al principio creyó que se trataba de otro Sakamoto pero cuando dijeron la parte del ninja no le quedó dudas: Había sido traicionada.

 _¿Ahora qué?_ Se preguntó a sí misma. En realidad era una buena pregunta, ¿ahora qué? No sabía qué hacer. Una persona en la que confiaba ciegamente la había traicionado. ¿Debería simplemente quedarse allí y esperar a que su hora viniera? Antes de que tuviera tiempo para responder sintió cómo algo en su interior se encendía. Había sido una extraña sensación, ni siquiera podría decir si le había gustado o si la había odiado. Pero era algo que había estado necesitando todo este tiempo. Las lágrimas cesaron de repente y una expresión sin emociones se hizo presente en la cara de la chica. Una sola idea pasaba por su cabeza:

 _Si todos estaban en mi contra, entonces los aplastaré..._

Sí. Eso haría. Pero no sabía cómo, en el fondo seguía siendo la misma niña dulce y alegre que todos conocían y querían. Pero para tristeza de ella tendría que dejar de ser aquella chica por un tiempo, ya que si seguía actuando como siempre acabaría muriendo seguro. La respiración de la pelirroja se realentizó notablemente. Cerró los ojos mientras ideaba la mejor forma de escapar de allí. Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos, se trataba de un teléfono móvil.

-Debe ser mi chica-dijo el sujeto que estaba en el fondo-. Será mejor que le responda -dijo y salió de la habitación.

 _¡Es mi oportunidad!_ pensó Akari.

-Vaya-dijo el otro sujeto-. Por fin solos, ¿no estás feliz? -dijo y empezó a quitarse el cinturón. Notó que Akari movía los labios ligeramente-. ¿Qué intentas decir niña? -preguntó confundido.

-Estoy diciendo que diré cuál es la contraseña -dijo con tono cansado.

-¿Y cuál es niña? -dijo el sujeto obviamente interesado. Si conseguía aquel número seguro que ascendería dentro de la organización.

-Acércate más y te lo diré -dijo casi susurrando. El hombre obedeció.

-¿Cuál es? -preguntó obviamente emocionado.

-Esta -dijo y a continuación le dio una patada en el entrepierna al sujeto con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero no se quedó ahí la cosa, tuvo tiempo de darle otras dos antes de que el hombre se apartase de ella y cayera de rodillas frente a ella.

El hombre cayó de lado mientras se revolvía de dolor en el suelo. Akari aprovechó esto y se levantó. Para su suerte la habitación era bastante amplia por lo que pudo retroceder varios pasos. Corrió lo mejor que se puede correr estando atado a una silla y saltó. En el aire se dio media vuelta e impactó la silla contra la cabeza del hombre que estaba en el suelo. La silla se partió en cientos de pedazos y Akari se vio medianamente libre. A toda velocidad se apoyó de espaldas al suelo y pasó sus manos por detrás de sus piernas, ahora sus manos estaban delante de ella. Buscó en todos los rincones de aquel hombre y por fin encontró lo que estaba buscando: las llaves de las esposas.

Akari ahora estaba completamente libre pero la dicha no le iba a durar mucho, el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta se escuchó. Akari se tensó en su sitio. Miró alrededor y agarró una escoba que estaba apoyada contra la pared. Corrió hasta la puerta y cuando la cabeza del otro sujeto se asomó Akari impactó la escoba en su cabeza haciendo que el palo se partiera en dos. Akari estuvo a punto de irse pero vio algo que llamó su atención. La verdad quería evitar a toda costa tener que usar aquello pero no tenía alternativa, era aquello o morir. Se agachó y agarró la pistola del hombre que estaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Akari caminaba a través de un largo pasillo blanco mientras miraba alrededor en busca del hombre que se había llevado su mochila. A lo lejos devisó a un hombre que seguramente estaba vigilando la zona. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde estaba y colocó la pistola en el cuello del hombre.

-¿Dónde está tu jefe? -preguntó Akari tratando de poner una voz dura, lo cual apenas le salía.

-E-Esta al final del pasillo -dijo asustado el hombre.

-Gracias -dijo Akari y le dijo un golpe en su nuca con el arma haciéndole caer inconsciente.

Akari caminó hasta el final del pasillo y se encontró frente a una puerta. Abrió la puerta sin llamar antes y entró en la oficina.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? -preguntó el hombre sin apartar la vista de unos papeles que tenía en la mesa.

-Vengo a buscar lo que es mío -dijo Akari con una sonrisa. El hombre levantó la cabeza a toda velocidad al reconocer aquella voz.

-Te ves horrible... -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa burlona.

-Gracias por el cumplido-dijo mientras le apuntaba con el arma, vio el amago que hizo el hombre de coger algo de su cajón-. No lo haría si fuera usted.

-Me arriesgaré -dijo y a toda velocidad abrió el cajón pero antes de que lograra apuntarle a la pelirroja una fuerte detonación se escuchó y algo impactó contra el hombro del hombre haciéndole retroceder.

Akari agarró el maletín que estaba sobre la mesa y salió de la oficina a toda velocidad. Segundos después varios hombres entraron a toda velocidad a la oficina para ver qué había sido eso y se encontraron a su jefe sentado en su silla con su hombro sangrando.

-¡Rápido!-gritó extremadamente furioso-. ¡Atrapad a esa maldita niña y traerme de vuelta el paquete!-exclamó y todos salieron de la oficina a toda velocidad.

La noticia de que Akari había escapado se extendió rápidamente por todo el edificio y ahora todos sus ocupantes la estaban buscando. La pelirroja se encontraba en un piso más abajo de la oficina del jefe. Al final del pasillo vio que tres hombres estaban corriendo en su dirección. Akari desvió la mirada y vio que había un conducto para la ropa sucia, sin pensarlo más entró por el conducto mientras las balas retumbaban detrás de ella. Se deslizó rápidamente hacia el sótano. Cayó sobre un carro lleno de ropa sucia y salió de él. Se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero justo cuando estaba en la puerta escuchó unas voces que la llamaban. Akari no perdió el tiempo y se giró a toda velocidad y empezó a dispararles a aquellos hombres, que todo lo que pudieron hacer fue esconderse.

Akari se quedó sin balas y le tomó un minuto entero el saber cómo era que se volvía a recargar aquel molesto aparato. Llegó hasta lo que parecía ser el vestíbulo, la entrada estaba a menos de diez metros de la salida pero justo cuando se dispuso a salir unas balas pasaron muy cerca de su cabeza. Casi instintivamente Akari saltó y se escondió detrás de una enorme barra que usaba la recepción. Las balas chocaban contra la barra mientras que Akari, presa del pánico, no sabía que hacer. Desvió la mirada y notó un extintor que estaba allí en casos de emergencia. Duró varios minutos pensando en cómo podía usar aquello, hasta que por fin tuvo una idea. Agarró el extintor por un extremo y cuando las balas cesaron lo lanzó por los aires, a continuación Akari apuntó al extintor y antes de que cayera al suelo le disparó varias veces hasta que por fin le dio. El extintor estalló liberando consigo una gran nube blanca que inundó gran parte de la habitación.

-Gracias a Dios que existen las películas de acción -se dijo Akari a sí misma y salió del edificio mientras escuchaba detrás de ella varias exclamaciones molestas.

Para sorpresa de Akari la pelirroja se encontraba en un edificio que estaba siendo reformado y lo más sorprendente era que no era un edificio apartado de la ciudad, todo lo contrario, al ver alrededor se dio cuenta que estaba en plena ciudad.

Akari tenía que idear un plan rápido, era sólo cuestión de tiempo hasta que los hombres del edificio empezaran a salir. Se le ocurrió que podría llamar por su teléfono y pedir ayuda pero luego recordó que lo había perdido cuando fue secuestrada. Decidió improvisar sobre la marcha y se dirigió hacia la calle. Atravesó la calle sin fijarse en que el semáforo estaba en rojo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar un coche la atropello, pero esta vez el conductor había logrado frenar antes de darle a la pelirroja.

Akari se empezó a levantar ya que no tenía tiempo que perder pero una voz la cortó:

-¿Akaza-san? -preguntó la voz. Akari desvió la mirada y se dio cuenta de que era su profesora Nishigaki Nana.

-¿Sensei...? -preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida.

-¡Por dios!-exclamó aterrada-. ¿Te he hecho yo eso?

Akari no le respondió, en vez de eso caminó hasta la puerta trasera del automóvil de su profesora y entró en el vehículo.

-Vámonos sensei -dijo Akari seria, cosa que sorprendió a su profesora.

-P-Pero... -intentó decir su profesora.

-Sensei, por favor -dijo Akari rogando. Nishigaki Nana no se resistió más y arrancó el coche. Akari miró hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que los hombres no sabían por donde se había ido, cosa que la alegró. Antes de que se diera cuenta el vehículo estaba en marcha.

-¿D-Dónde quieres ir Akaza-san...? -preguntó Nana después de un largo silencio.

Akari se quedó pensativa un largo tiempo mientras barajaba sus posibilidades. Al fin se decidió:

-Quiero ir a Nanamori. Hay algo que debo resolver primero -dijo con una expresión que ni Nana ni Rise habían visto antes en el rostro de la pelirroja.

Aquello les daba una mala sensación...

 **Viva el OCC.**


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

-¿D-Dónde quieres ir Akaza-san...? -preguntó Nana después de un largo silencio.

Akari se quedó pensativa un largo tiempo mientras barajaba sus posibilidades. Al fin se decidió:

-Quiero ir a Nanamori. Hay algo que debo resolver primero -dijo con una expresión que ni Rise ni Nana habían visto antes en el rostro de la peliroja.

Aquello les daba una mala sensación...

No había sido la frase en sí lo que había hecho sentir insegura a Nana sino la expresión, el tono que había usado. En todo el tiempo en que la profesora había conocido a aquella chica siempre había creído que era una chica inocente y pura, y muy alejada no estaba después de todo, pero algo había de raro en Akari en ese momento. Para añadir mas sospechas Akari estaba hecha un desastre: tenía marcas de golpes por toda la cara, un fino hilo de sangre salía de su boca y toda su ropa estaba sucia y maltratada. Algo realmente grave le había pasado a aquella chica para haber terminado de aquella forma.

A pesar de la seguridad con que Akari le había pedido a su sensei que la llevara a Nanamori en realidad no sabía qué iba a hacer allí, había dicho ese lugar porque fue el primero que se le vino a la mente pero ese lugar no le iba a servir para nada. Akari miró hacia su mano para darse cuenta que aún tenía la pistola. Se alarmó durante un momento ya que pensó que si su profesora y su senpai la veía se asustarían. La peliroja respiró aliviada al ver que aparentemente ellas dos no había notado el objeto que la Akari tenía. Con mucho cuidado guardó aquel letal aparato en la mochila. Al guardar la pistola reparó en la caja que tenía guardada, soltó un largo suspiro, tantos problemas que aquello le había causado y lo peor era que no tenía ni la mas remota idea de qué había allí, tenía que ser algo muy importante desde que toda esa gente la había estado persiguiendo.

Decidió dejar de pensar en aquello durante un rato, sentía que se iba a volver loca en cualquier momento. Cerró los ojos durante unos momentos y antes de darse cuenta se había quedado dormida.

-¿Akaza-san...? -preguntó Nishigaki Nana por tercera vez. Había llegaro a Nanamori hacía ya un par de minutos y desde entonces la profesora había estado intentando despertar a la peliroja.

Por fin Akari empezó a responder. Soltó un ligero murmullo y empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

-¿Sucede algo sensei...? -preguntó Akari aún medio dormida.

-Hemos llegado -le respondió Nana. Casi inmediatamente después de haber escuchado eso la peliroja salió de su estado de sueño y se puso totalmente alerta.

-Gracias por traerme sensei -dijo Akari y salió del coche.

Nana se quedó mirando la espalda de la peliroja mientras esta se alejaba lentamente. Miró a su copiloto quien al parecer tenía las mismas preocupaciones que ella.

-¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer Rise? -preguntó Nana con una mirada de preocupación.

Rise empezó a mover los labios en señal de respuesta, la profesora la escuchaba atentamente.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó Nana, Rise le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza-. De acuerdo. Veamos que es lo que pasa aquí -dijo y volvió a encender el coche.

...

Akari estaba hecha un lío. Se encontraba en el peor lugar posible en el peor momento posible. Lo peor de todo era que no tenía un plan. Estaba caminando hacia el club con la fuente de todos sus problemas en su espalda. Dejó sus zapatos en la entrada y abrió la puerta del club. Para su alivio el club estaba vacío. Aunque era algo normal, después de todo aquel día no había clases. La peliroja se sentó en su lugar de siempre, dejó la mochila a un lado apoyó los codos en la mesa mientras que aguataba su cabeza con sus manos.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer...? -murmuró Akari para sí misma. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta del club fue abierta.

-Creo que tienes un problema, ¿no es así? -dijo una voz masculina que la peliroja nunca había escuchado en su vida. Se giró a toda velocidad solo para encontrarse a dos figuras totalmente desconocidas para ella.

...

Ahora todas las amigas de Akari se encontraban juntas. Hacía solo unos momentos en que el grupo de chicas se había encontrado con Nana y Rise, la primera se enconargó de contarles todo lo que habían visto. Cosa que sorprendió a todas.

-¿Está bien? ¿Ella se encuentra bien? -preguntó Chinatsu casi gritando, era la que lo había pasado peor de todas.

-S-Sí...-respondió Nana no muy segura de su respuesta-. La hemos dejado en la entrada. Seguro que ahora está en el club sola.

-¿Y a qué estamos esperando?-exclamó alterada la pelirosa-. ¡Vamos! -ordenó a todas y estas la siguieron sin oponer resistencia.

 _¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?_ Era la pregunta que todas se hacían en su mente.

...

La peliroja se encontraba sentada en la mesa del club. A su derecha había un hombre de aproximadamente de unos cuarenta años y a su izquierda una mujer rubia extremadamente hermosa cuyo rostro era atravesado por una cicatriz. Cuando aquellas dos personas había aparecido el primer instinto de Akari había sido agarrar su mochila con la intención de coger la pistola, si la única manera de salir de allí con vida era liarse a tiros con aquellos dos no tenía problemas, pero antes de que hiciera algo el hombre le aseguró que no iban a hacerle daño. Al principio la peliroja no confió en aquellas palabras pero después de ver que ellos dos no se movían en lo más mínimo decidió relajarse.

-Así que...-dijo el hombre primero-. ¿Eres Akaza Akari no? Es un placer -dijo y le extendió la mano con una sonrisa.

Akari respondió al gesto del hombre y le estrechó la mano.

-¿Q-Quiénes...? -preguntó Akari casi murmurando.

-¡Oh! Qué modales los míos-dijo mientras dejaba escapar una risita-. Soy Yamaguchi, un placer.

-¿Yamaguchi-san...? -repitió Akari.

-Sí, y ella es... -no alcanzó a terminar su frase ya que la misma mujer le interrumpió.

-Soy Yuuki, un placer -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ese no es tu verdadero nombre -le espetó el hombre.

-Cállate, siempre había querido tener un nombre japonés, y esta es mi oportunidad.

Akari veía aquella escena sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Aquellas dos personas estaban discutiendo por algo sin importancia, aquello no se diferenciaba mucho de las tardes que ella pasaba en el club.

-Esto...-dijo Akari cuando aquellas dos personas se calmaron-. ¿P-Puedo saber por qué han venido?

-Verás...-dijo el hombre primero-. Soy el actual líder de la _Yakuza,_ y esta señorita de aquí es la actual líder de la mafia rusa.

Akari sintió en ese momento que el mundo se le caía encima. Un ligero temblor se hizo presente en sus manos y un prominente sudor empezó a mojar su frente. Empezó a alternar la mirada entre los dos visitantes. Si daba un paso en falso o cualquier movimiento sugerente no iba a vivir para contarlo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas la puerta del club se abrió violentamente dejando paso a una agitada Chinatsu.

-¡Akari-chan! ¡¿Estás bien?! -exclamó ruidosamente al entrar en el club.

Aquello era lo peor.

La peliroja desvió la mirada hacia su amiga, quien no venía sola, y después la posó sobre sus visitantes. Al ver la eexpresión de sorpresa que tenía el hombre no le quedó más opción que pasar a la acción: en un rápido movimiento abrió la mochila y a toda velocidad sacó la pistola, saltó sobre la mesa y se colocó sobre Yamaguchi a quien había tirado al suelo. Colocó el cañón de la pistola justo en su frente. Desvió la mirada y se dio cuenta de que la rusa estaba metiendo su mano en su chaqueta, sus intenciones eran obvias.

-¡No te muevas!-dijo Akari apuntando ahora a la rubia, después de haber obedecido Akari volvió a encañonar a Yamaguchi-. Un sólo movimiento y te mataré.

Aquello era como mínimo surrealista. Todas las integrantes del grupo de amigas de la pequeña e inocente Akari veían cómo su amiga a quien creían incapaz de matar a una mosca estaba ahora amenazando a dos adultos. Las puertas que daban al jardín del club se abrieron dejado paso a unas figuras trajeadas. Akari, haciendo todo el uso que podía de su fuerza, levantó a Yamaguchi del suelo y se colocó detrás de él mientras que presionaba la pistola en su cuello.

-Si no queréis que vuestro jefe muera será mejor que retrocedáis -dijo Akari con una expresión siniestra.

Un tétrico silencio se hizo presente en el salón del club hasta que por fin una risa lo interrumpió. La peliroja desvió su mirada hacia la rubia, ¿cómo podía estar riendo en un momento como aquel?

-¡Maravilloso! ¡Simplemente maravilloso!-exclamó la rubia mientras reía-. No pensé que los japoneses fueran así de valientes, siempre los tomé por una panda de cobardes pero ahora me doy cuenta de mi error.

-Akari-chan...-dijo el hombre con un tono amable-. No les vamos a hacer daño a tus amigas, así que no tienes porqué ponerte así.

-¿Crees que te voy a creer? ¡Eres el líder de la mafia!-dijo Akari por lo bajo pero sus amigas la escucharon, y como respuesta dieron un paso atrás en señal de miedo-. No te costaría nada deshacerte de nosotras.

-En otro tiempo habría sido así... Pero debes comprender que la Yukuza ya no hace ese tipo de cosas. Además, que la razón por la que vinimos aquí fue para ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme...? -dijo Akari confundida. Yamaguchi hizo una señal a sus guardias con su mano, estos comprendieron y volvieron a salir al jardín, ahora estaban de nuevo solos.

-Verás...-dijo la rubia después de haber terminado de reír-. Supongo que ya conoces a Sakamoto, ¿no?-le peliroja hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza-. Pues bien, resulta y pasa que él nos traicionó nosotros también.

-¿Cómo dice...? -preguntó Akari incrédula. Dejó de amenazar a Yamaguchi con la pistola y volvió a su sitio y dejó la pistola en la mesa, a a vista de todas.

-Él trabajaba para mí-dijo Yamaguchi tomando la palabra ahora-. Siempre había sido el mejor de todos pero en algún momento algo falló y nos dio la espalda.

-Entonces lo que tengo yo es...

-Así es-respondió Yamaguchi-. Es mío, él lo robó antes de marcharse.

Akari cogió la mochila y empezó a verla detenidamente.

-Su intención, Akari-chan-dijo esta vez la rusa-. Era hacerte pasar a ti por la ladrona y obligarte a hacer el trabajo sucio. Cuando completaras el trabajo él tendría el paquete y haría lo que quisiera con él.

-¡P-Pero! ¿Por qué hacer que Akari hiciera la entrega? ¿No es así más complicado todo?

-Puede que tengas razón-dijo Yamaguchi-. Pero haciéndolo de este modo tendría un seguro de vida-ante estas palabras Akari no pudo hacer mas que poner una expresión confusa-. Déjame explicarte: haciéndote pasar a ti por la culpable él se vería libre de toda culpa-vio la reacción de la peliroja-. Así es, si no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta tú habrías muerto y él se habría salido con la suya -ante estas últimas palabras todas las amigas de Akari sientieron que se iban a desmayar. Venciendo cualquier miedo Chinatsu dio un paso al frente y se colocó al lado de la peliroja, tomó su mano y exclamó:

-¡¿Qué clase de persona haría algo así?! ¡No entiendo muy bien qué es lo que pasa pero no está bien echarle la culpa a alguien mas! ¡Y menos si se trata de Akari!

-¿Quién es esta encantadora jovencita Akari-chan? preguntó la rubia con tono divertido.

-E-Ella es Chinatsu-chan... Una amiga de Akari... -dijo la peliroja no muy segura. No creía conveniente decir quiénes eran sus amigas.

-Supongo que las otras son también tus amigas, ¿verdad? -dijo Yamaguchi con una sonrisa, Akari hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza-. ¡No tenéis que preocuparos amigas de Akari-chan!-exclamó Yamaguchi mientras se levantaba de su sitio-. ¡Yo y la señorita _Bala..._ quiero decir Yuuki ayudaremos a la pequeña Akari-chan a salir de esta!

-¿Pero qué demonios...? -murmuró Chinatsu a lo cual Akari soltó una ligera risa, era la primera desde que el día había comenzado.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en vosotros? Seguís siendo mafiosos -dijo la peliroja. A estas alturas las demás amigas de Akari se habían sentado a su alrededor.

-Puede que tengas razón. Pero hemos descubierto que eres inocente. ¿Cómo? te preguntarás, pues bien, mira -dijo y le enseñó un teléfono móvil a la peliroja.

En la pantalla había una foto tomada con aquel mismo aparato. Akari miró la imagen sin entender muy bien, Chinatsu se acercó a la pantalla también sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de la peliroja, cosa que pasó desapercibida por ella. Ahí fue cuando lo vio: conocía a aquel hombre.

-¿Ese es...? -dijo Akari incrédula.

-Le conoces, ¿verdad? Fue el hombre que te contrató esta mañana. Resulta y pasa que era uno de los esbirros de Sakamoto, pero no logró salirse con la suya. Y lo ha contado todo, gracias a eso es que estamos aquí ahora.

-Imposible...-Akari repasó todas las posibilidades que tenía, se dio cuenta de que no iba a llegar muy lejos sin la ayuda de aquellas dos personas así que decidió pasar a la acción-. ¿Cuál es el plan? -dijo con una mirada seria.

-¡Me encanta esta chica!-exclamó la rusa-. ¡Quiero contratarla como sea!

-Mala suerte mujer-dijo Yamaguchi-. Akari-chan ya trabaja para nosotros.

-Pero tu hombre resultó ser un traidor, por lo que el contrato se anula.

-¡¿Qué clase de lógica es esa?! ¡No tiene el menor sentido!

Akari miró la mochila que tenía en su regazo, sólo hasta ese momento se percató de que Chinatsu estaba agarrando su mano. Miró a la pelirosa, quien le dedicó una mirada de preocupación. Dejó de mirar a Chinatsu y empezó a girar a sus amigas, quienes le daban apoyo moral con sus rostros. Kyoko puso su mano en el hombre de la peliroja y Yui le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Una última cosa-dijo Akari interrumpiendo a Yamaguchi y a Yuuki-. ¿Qué hay aquí? -dijo mientras sacaba la pequeña caja que hasta ahora había protegido con su vida.

Una sonrisa burlona se asomó por los labios de Yamaguchi. Dejó de hablarle a la rusa y se colocó frente a la peliroja.

-Ahí, pequeña Akari, hay algo que fue capaz de hacer que los rusos y japoneses trabajasen juntos... -dijo mientras miraba a los ojos a Akari.

La peliroja se tensó en su sitio. Tenía que ser algo muy importante, y había estado en sus manos todo este tiempo.

...

Sakamoto se encontraba en una vieja mansión abandonada mientras intentaba llamar a su contacto. Había estado intentándolo durante una hora y nada que respondía. Aquello lo ponía de los nervios. Faltaba muy poco para poder llevar a cabo su plan y largarse de aquella ciudad para siempre. Aunque en el fondo se sentía mal por Akari, desde el principio le había cogido cariño y no le gustaba cómo se habían desarrollado las cosas. Pero era un precio a pagar si quería realizar su objetivo.

Ente tantas meditaciones un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al principio no supo qué era pero luego se dio cuenta de que era su teléfono. Contestó a toda velocidad pensando que se podría tratar de su contacto pero le llevó una sorpresa al ver de quién se trataba.

-¿A-Akari-chan...? -dijo Sakamoto intentando ocultar su sorpresa.

- _H-Hola Sakamoto-san...-_ dijo y unos segundos pasaron en los cuales Sakamoto sentía que se iba a desmayar-. _¿Podemos vernos...? Es muy importante..._

-De acuerdo. ¿Dónde?-escuchó la dirección que la peliroja le daba-. De acuerdo, nos vemos -dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Aquello había sido un golpe de suerte, había pensado que Akari había muerto ya pero vio que no era así. Ahora él mismo podría hacerse cargo de todo aquello. Miró su reloj y vio que faltaba poco para la entrega.

-Espero que todo salga bien... -se dijo a sí mismo mientras se dirigía a su coche.

 _Todo estaba llegando a su fin..._


	5. Chapter 5

**V.**

Una enorme camioneta negra se detenía en medio del campo a las afueras de la ciudad. La puerta del conductor se abrió dando paso a un Sakamoto que apenas podía contener su nerviosismo. Miró alrededor para apreciar el paisaje. Era una vista maravillosa: kilómetros y kilómetros de campo se extendía hasta donde la vista era capaz de ver. Al fondo se podían apreciar unas montañas cuyas cimas estaban cubiertas de una capa tan verde como el del suelo en el que estaba ahora de pie. Se recriminó a sí mismo el no haber descubierto un área así antes, y también se recriminó el haber dejado que todo esto hubiera pasado.

Sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su taje una cajetilla de cigarillos, sacó uno y lo encendió. Después de una larga calada dejó escapar el humo y sintió cómo ahora su cuerpo se había relajado un poco más. Desvió su mirada y observó en la lejanía cómo una figura borrosa se iba acercando cada vez más. Al principio creyó que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada debido a todo el estrés al que estaba sometido pero al ver que la extraña figura había adquirido forma humana no le quedó la menor duda: había llegado.

...

Akari vio a lo lejos el vehículo del responsable de que todo aquello le hubiera pasado, apretó los puños hasta que sintió que se hacía daño. Trató de calmarse, después de todo ya habría tiempo para usar los puños.

La pelirroja se apresuró hasta llegar al frente de Sakamoto, ambos se miraron fijamente durante varios segundos sin decir nada, ambos tenían muchas cosas que decirse al otro pero simplemente no encontraban las palabras adecuadas para todo ello. Sakamoto dio una última calada y después arrojó la colilla lejos, al estar aún encendida el resto del cigarrillo dibujó una curva de humo perfecta, aterrizó violentamente en el cesped y pasaron varios segundos hasta que por fin el rastro gris se apagó por completo.

En un pequeño bosque no muy cerca de allí varias figuras se encondían entre los árboles. La mayoría de las miradas de aquellas figuras reflejaban un miedo evidente mientras que las otras veían todo aquello con verdadera emoción, como si estuvieran a punto de presenciar el mejor evento deportivo de los últimos tiempos.

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor... -murmuró Yamaguchi para sí mismo, aunque todos los allí presentes le escucharon claramente.

-Si la _amarilla_ sobrevive a esto me aseguraré de contratarla cueste lo que cueste -dijo la rusa con una sonrisa enorme.

-Akari-chan... -susurró Chinatsu mientras veía a su amiga en la lejanía, desde el principio todo aquello le había parecido una mala idea.

...

 _-Primero que nada, debemos localizarle, aunque no creo que se vaya a mostrar así de fácil -dijo Yamaguchi mientras alternaba su mirada entre la rusa y Akari._

 _-¿Cómo hacemos eso?-preguntó la rusa-. Seguro que en este momento se ha dado cuenta de que sus planes no están yendo como él quiere._

 _-Creo que yo puedo localizarle, de hecho, sería muy fácil -dijo esta vez Akari atrayendo la atención de todos._

 _-¿Cómo pretendes conseguirlo pequeña? -preguntó la rusa con evidente interés._

 _-Fácil-contestó la pelirroja con una sonrisa-. Le llamaré y le diré que quiero reunirme con él. No se negará._

 _-¿Cómo estás tan segura? -preguntó esta vez Yamaguchi._

 _La sonrisa de Akari se volvió aún mas amplia hasta el punto que puso nerviosas a sus amigas, nunca la habían visto sonreír así._

 _-Sakamoto-san es una persona orgullosa, ¿cómo creéis que reaccionará al saber que sus planes se han venido abajo por culpa de una niña?_

 _Varios segundos pasaron hasta que por fin el silencio fue interrumpido por la rusa, quien estalló en una enorme carcajada._

 _-¡Así me gusta! -dijo casi gritando y a continuación llamó a uno de sus subordinados, quien después de unos segundos apareció con un maletín de cuero._

 _Abrió el maletín y sacó una botella que contenía un líquido transparente y que en la etiqueta tenía una inscripción que la pelirroja no era capaz de comprender._

 _-Eso es una muy mala idea -dijo Yamaguchi con tono de reproche._

 _-Calla, calla-dijo y sacó tres pequeños vasos de cristal del maletín y los llenó con el líquido, a continuación le pasó un vaso a Yamaguchi y otro a la pelirroja-. Bebed._

 _Yamaguchi y Akari se miraron fijamente, el primero con evidente preocupación y la segunda obviamente confundida._

 _-Tenéis que beberlo de golpe, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo y ofreció su vaso como para hacer un brindis, las otras dos personas comprendieron e imitaron el gesto-. Ваше здоровье!_ _-exclamó eufórica._

 _Yamaguchi bebió el contenido del vaso de golpe mientras en su cara se dibujaba un gesto de disgusto. Akari en cambio empezó a toser violentamente después de haber bebido el contenido. Las amigas de la pelirroja la empezaron a ver preocupadas al verla en ese estado._

 _-¿Q-Qué rayos era eso...? -preguntó Akari apenas hubo recuperado el habla._

 _-Vodka -contestó y empezó a servir otra ronda._

 _-Espera, espera-la interrumpió Yamaguchi-. Creo que es mejor que primero resolvamos este asunto, ¿no crees?_

 _-Es cierto, no queremos que nuestra pequeña Akari vaya borracha a la entrega -dijo y volvió a guardar la botella y después se bebió el contenido de los vasos que había servido._

 _-''Tengo que asegurarme de nunca salir a beber con ella...'' -pensó el japonés mientras veía a la rusa salir de la habitación como si nada._

 _-¿Todos los rusos beben eso así como si nada? -preguntó Akari ya recuperada._

 _-Me temo que si... Una vez conocí a uno que se lo echaba a los cereales en lugar de leche -dijo mientras salía de la habitación dejando a una Akari sumamente perpleja ante aquellas palabras._

 _Sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a salir pero antes de lograrlo sintió que algo se aferraba a su mano._

 _-¡No vayas! -exclamó Chinatsu al borde de las lágrimas._

 _-Chinatsu-chan... -murmuró la pelirroja al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga._

 _-¡Por favor no vayas! ¡No sé qué está pasando pero suena peligroso! Y si te pasara algo... si te pasara algo yo... -no pudo terminar la frase debido a que sus sentimientos se habían desbordado y ahora era un mar de lágrimas._

 _-Akari...-dijo Yui y le colocó una mano en su hombro-. Como lo ha dicho antes Chinatsu, ninguna de nosotras comprendemos del todo qué es lo que está pasando pero parece que estás una situación delicada... y creo que hablo en nombre de todas cuando te decimos que no deberías ir._

 _-No puedo hacer eso-dijo y con delicadeza retiró la mano de su amiga-. Akari se metió en esto y ahora tengo que salir por mi cuenta._

 _-¡P-Pero...! -exclamó Yui perdiendo su calma y dando paso al miedo._

 _-De verdad me alegra mucho que os preocupeis así por mi pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer sí o sí-dijo y agarró la mochila que había provocado todo aquello-. Akari tiene que irse, hasta luego chicas._

 _-¡E-Espera!-exclamó Chinatsu librándose de Kyoko, quien la había estado consolando-. ¡Al menos déjame acompañarte! ¡No quiero que vayas!_

 _-Chinatsu-chan, realmente no creo que deba... -fue interrumpida de nuevo por su amiga._

 _-¡Me da igual!-dijo y agarró con fuerza el brazo de Akari-. No te soltaré hasta que me lleves contigo._

 _Todas las demás que hasta ese momento habían estado observando se levantaron de sus asientos y se colocaron frente a ella mientras la miraban fijamente a los ojos._

 _-Akari, tenemos que irnos -dijo Yamaguchi desde fuera._

 _La pelirroja desvió la mirada hacia el hombre y luego la volvió a posar en sus amigas._

 _-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, las llevaré conmigo, ¿feliz? -dijo y en el rostro de sus amigas se dibujaron unas sonrisas._

 _Akari caminó hasta el vehículo en el que iban el japonés y la rusa, en todo el camino Chinatsu no había soltado el brazo de su amiga. Cuando la pelirroja estuvo cerca Yamaguchi le lanzó un teléfono móvil. Akari comprendió el mensaje y empezó a marcar un número. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que por fin alguien respondió al otro lado de la línea._

 _-H-Hola Sakamoto-san...-dijo Akari fingiendo miedo-. ¿Podemos vernos...? Es muy importante..._

 _..._

-Un lugar muy bonito-dijo Sakamoto rompiendo el silencio-. ¿Ya lo conocías?

-Vine una vez con unas amigas, de campamento, nada fuera de lo normal.

-Ya veo... Así que sí tienes amigas, es bueno escuchar eso.

-Basta de charlas, es hora de hablar las cosas como se debe Sakamoto-san -dijo Akari seria.

Sakamoto miró a la pelirroja durante unos segundos antes de responer.

-Tienes razón... Tenemos que dejar las cosas claras .

-¿Por qué...? -preguntó Akari, aunque muy en el fondo sabía la respuesta.

-¿Por qué preguntas? Supongo que es muy fácil, lo hice por el dinero, nada más y nada menos.

-Siempre pensé que ganabas bastante dinero. O es mas bien... ¿porque aún eres un esbirro? -preguntó la pelirroja con sorna.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?-exclamó de repente Sakamoto sorprendiendo incluso a Akari-. Q-Quiero decir... -dijo después de haber recuperado la calma.

-Oh... ¿así que di en el blanco? No me lo esperaba.

-No tienes a la suerte niña. Estás aún viva porque yo lo he querido así.

-Estoy viva porque tus hombres son unos inútiles -contestó la pelirroja.

Sakamoto soltó un suspiro tratando de calmarse, realmente aquello lo ponía en el límite. Llevó su mano hasta su espalda y sacó una pistola, a continuación apuntó directo a la frente de Akari.

Chinatsu, al ver aquello estuvo a punto de salir disparada hacia donde su amiga estaba pero fue interrumpida por la rusa, quien no apartaba la mirada de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

-Espera, si sales ahora las matarán a las dos-dijo consiguiendo que la pelirosa se volviera a sentar-. Buena chica.

-Oh, ¿así que me vas a disparar? -preguntó Akari con voz neutra.

-No... No sería la mejor opción-dijo y arrojó el arma a un lado-. Mi reputación se ha venido abajo, ahora todo el mundo sabe que una niña me ha vencido. Tengo que recuperar mi dignidad, ¿no crees?-dijo y se quitó la chaqueta, la corbata y se arremangó las mangas-. ¿Lista Akari-chan?

-No lo he estado más en mi vida entera -dijo y tiró la mochila a un lado.

Antes de que Sakamoto se hubiera terminado de preparar la pelirroja se arrojó hacia él y estrelló su cuerpo contra el suyo haciendo que la espalda del hombre impactara directamente contra el vehículo. Sakamoto no esperó mas y, juntando sus manos, le dio un fuerte gope a la pelirroja haciendo que cayera al suelo. A continuación Sakamoto levantó a Akari por el cuello con la intención de estrangularla, la pelirroja al darse cuenta de aquello le dio una patada en el vientre haciendo que la soltada, Sakamoto la soltó y se llevó las manos a su estómago mientras tosiía violentamente. La pelirroja, en un rápido movimiento empezó a estrellar la puerta del coche contra el cuello del hombre, después de unos cuantos golpes la pelirroja interrumpió la acción para ver si él seguía vivo.

Grave error.

Sakamoto aprovechó esta oportunidad y saltó directamente hacia la pelirroja haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, cuando la tuvo reducida empezó a darle varios puñetazos mientras las marcas empezaban a aparecer. Akari no tardó en responder: con un rápido movimiento de piernas se quitó a Sakamoto de encima y antes de que este pudiera siquiera responder el pie de la chica impactó de lleno en el rostro de su antiguo jefe, quien soltó un grito ahogado al sentir el golpe.

-Parece que no serás capaz de recuperar tu dignidad Sakamoto -dijo la pelirroja mientras escupía lo que probablemente era sangre.

Todos los acompañantes de Akari veían aquella escena con sentimientos variados: por un lado estaban sus amigas, quienes veían todo aquello aterradas e incluso algunas empezaron a llorar. En la otra mano estaban los que habían decidido ayudar a la pelirroja, quienes veían todo aquello como un gran enfrentamiento de pesos pesados.

Sakamoto no respondió a las palabras provocadoras de la pelirroja, en cambio se levantó del suelo y se colocó en posición de pelea frente a ella, cosa que Akari imitó. Sakamoto lanzó un rápido golpe que apenas fue esquivado por la pelirroja, pero aquello fue inútil ya que cuando Akari se dispuso a responder el golpe sintió cómo una rodilla se incrustaba en su estómago haciendo que soltara todo el aire en sus pulmones. La pelirroja actuó por instinto y se abrazó al muslo de su atacanta, Sakamoto, confundido ante esta acción empezó a darle varios golpes para librarse de la molestia. A ver que aquello no estaba funcionando empezó a apartar a la fuera a Akari con sus manos. La pelirroja aprovechó esto y le dio un fuerte mordizco a la mano de Sakamoto al punto de sacarle sangre.

Sakamoto soltó una exclamación de dolor ante esto y apartó las manos rápidamente de la pelirroja. Akari aprovechó ese momento y antes de que Sakamoto pudiera siquiera moverse la chica impactó con toda la fuerza posible su rodilla en la entrepierna de su agresor. Sakamoto se llevó ambas manos a sus testículos mientras soportaba como podía aquel horrible dolor. La pelirroja por su parte decidió devolverle todos los golpes por lo que tumbó a Sakamoto en el suelo, se colocó frente a él y empezño a golpearle hasta que sus nudillos empezaron a sangrar. Cuando vio que el sujeto no iba a volver a moverse Akari se levantó y caminó hasta donde estaban la pistola y la mochila. Agarró ambas y empezó a apuntar a Sakamoto.

-Vamos -le dijo Yamaguchi a la rusa y ambos salieron de su escondite. Las amigas de la pelirroja los siguieron en silencio.

-Parece ser que he perdido ¿eh? -dijo Sakamoto como buenamente pudo.

-No sé si eso es verdad, apenas puedo mantenerme en pie -dijo Akari.

Y aquello era cierto, toda su cara estaba maltratada, apenas podía abrir el ojo izquierdo y tendría suerte si no tiene algo fracturado dentro de ella.

-Ha sido una pelea maravillosa -dijo Yamaguchi al estar junto a los dos.

-¿Quién es...? -preguntó Sakamoto aún en el suelo.

-Soy tu jefe, Sakamoto. ¿Te alegra verme? -preguntó con tono de burla.

-Mierda... -murmuró para sí mismo.

La rusa llegó hasta el lado de Akari y le ofreció otro vaso lleno de aquel horrible líquido.

-Toma, bébelo, te hará bien -dijo y la pelirroja obedeció, casi a continuación empezó a toser como lo había hecho antes.

La rusa dejó el lado de la pelirroja y caminó hasta donde estaban los otros dos hombres. Akari se desplomó en el suelo y empezó a mirar al cielo, podría quedarse allí todo el día haciendo eso y nunca se aburriría.

-¡Akari-chan!-gritó Chinatsu mientras ayudaba a su amiga a sentarse-. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó al borde de las lágrimas.

-S-Sí... estoy bien... -dijo y soltó una risita que fue interrumpida por una exclamación de dolor.

-Eres realmente un idiota -dijo Chinatsu esta vez llorando con toda libertad.

-De verdad que durante un momento he temido por tu vida -dijo Yui mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lágrimas mientras que Kyoko lloraba en su hombro como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Lamento haberos preocupado -dijo Akari con una medio sonrisa porque incluso realizar aquella acción estaba acompañada por un dolor agudo.

Nishigaki Nana caminó hasta donde estaba la pelirroja y con la ayuda de Rise levantaron lentamente a Akari del suelo, quien les agradeció la ayuda. Chinatsu estuvo todo el rato junto a ellas supervisando la operación temiendo por la integridad de Akari.

-Vamos, trataré tus heridas -dijo Nana con una sonrisa.

-Sensei no se ofenda pero eso me asusta mas que ellos dos juntos -dijo mientras miraba a Yamaguchi y a la rusa hablar entre ellos.

Aquel comentario hizo que todas las amigas de la pelirroja rieran con auténtica alegría, era la primera vez que se sentían así en un buen rato. Las risas captaron la atención de las dos personas mencionadas anteriormente y caminaron hasta donde estaba Akari.

-Me alegra que todo hubiera terminado bien -dijo el hombre primero.

-A mi también me alegra que no hubiéramos terminado matándonos entre nosotros -dijo Akari y los tres empezaron a reír, aunque aquella broma no le hizo gracia alguna a las amigas de la pelirroja.

-¡No se vuelva a acercar a Akari! -exclamó Chinatsu poniéndose entre los dos.

-Es bueno ver que tienes amigas tan buenas, Akari -dijo Yamaguchi.

-A mi también me alegra. Ahora si me disculpa, me gustaría ir a casa ahora.

-Tienes razón. ¡Oh! Antes de que se me olvide-dijo y le pasó un maletín de color negro que uno de sus subordinados le había traído-. Toma.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Akari mientras recibía el maletín.

-Digamos que es un pequeño agradecimiento por todo tu trabajo-dijo y empezó a alejarse-. Nos vemos Akari, fue un placer conocerte.

-Ven a verme cuando quieras -dijo la rusa y le deslizó una tarjeta en su bolsillo y se alejó.

Akari vio que los tres se subían a una camioneta negra y se empezaban a alejar de alí rápidamente. Por un momento Akari se sintió mal por Sakamoto, después de todo él le había enseñado todo lo que sabía sobre ese mundo. Akari sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y se dispuso a volver a casa.

-¿No vas a vre qué hay dentro? -preguntó Kyoko después de unos momentos.

-No hace falta, creo que sé qué hay.

-Dime Akari-preguntó Yui después-. ¿Qué había en esa mochila, que casi te costó la vida? -la pelinegra hizo la pregunta que se había pasado por la mentes de todas las presentes.

Akari se giró hacia donde estaban ellas y con toda la honestidad que tenía respondió:

-No tengo ni idea -dijo con la mas radiante de sus sonrisas.

...

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde aquel incidente. Las heridas había sanado casi por completo pero la pelirroja tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones a sus padres y en especial a su hermana, quien en el fondo no creyó la excusa que su hermana menor le había dado.

Ahora la pelirroja se encontraba en la parte trasera de la escuela. Por azares del destino no pudo asistir a la reunión que la persona anónima le había pedido. Al principio creyó que aquella persona no le volvería a hablar por lo que su sorpresa fue enorme cuando encontró otra carta en su taquilla de la misma persona.

Desvió la mirada y vio que una persona que ya conocía se acercaba, al principio se sorprendió al verla pero luego la sorpresa dio paso a autorecriminación por ser tan lenta con las personas que le rodeaban. La persona que la había citado se dio cuenta de que Akari la miraba fijamente y con un ligero sonrojo la saludó desde la distancia.

Akari estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero justo en ese momento su teléfono empezó a vibrar.

-¿Si? -respondió Akari al número desconocido.

 _-Necesito una transportista -dijo la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea._

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que la pelirroja por fin respondió:

-Lo escuchó -respondió con una sonrisa confiada.

 **Fin.**


End file.
